


Blanket Burrito Illya

by JackyMedan



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Blankets, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 06:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11823105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackyMedan/pseuds/JackyMedan
Summary: In which Napoleon canNOTfight back the urge to wrap an almost naked Illya in three layers of blankets before letting him out in public ;))





	Blanket Burrito Illya

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fallingintodivinity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingintodivinity/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Gentlemen’s Club Affair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11807805) by [fallingintodivinity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingintodivinity/pseuds/fallingintodivinity). 



> This was inspired by a line in Cirnellie's fic "[The Gentlemen's Club Affair](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11807805)", which in turn was already inspired by _my_ earlier drawing "[Mr. Fanservice Man](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6801529)", lol :').. I couldn't help myself

  



End file.
